The thrill of the hunt
by blu-babe
Summary: HxB, and normal pairings, NarutoXover, Botan runs away and is framed? Can Hiei and the boys find her? And if they do, what else awaits them? Ch 10 is finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Botan

The wind blew softly, it was midnight and the moon was full. It was a strange event though. The moon was blood red, and it would stay that colour, and full, for a whole month; it was some demon holiday. It reminded her of two different people. Two of her friends, they had blood red eyes, and she couldn't help but miss them. She ran away for a reason though. So she couldn't just go back because she missed them.

She sighed and watched some snow blow by. It was December 1st today; she had had a fight with her brother, Soyuko, and her mother, Siyam, about going away for the next few years. Not her, them. They were both going to university in America, but they didn't want her to come. So she left them, and she didn't plan to go back for Christmas. Why would she? They obviously didn't want her there.

Sure, she could have just gone to stay with her friends in town, Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, Yusuke, and Kuwabara would let her stay with them as long as she needed, but it didn't feel right. If she was going to be alone for the next 4 years, why shouldn't she start now?

It was dangerous for her to be out here, sure it was some demon thing, she didn't know what, she just knew she was risking her life walking around like this. Unprotected, and completely alone. She wagered that she'd be safer on the bad side of town, but her mother and brother won't care if she doesn't come back.

She sighed and climbed up a tall tree, and sat down on a sturdy branch that was hidden so no demons could find her. She allowed herself to sleep for a couple hours.

Soyuko and Siyam

They had watched Botan run out of the house this morning, she hadn't taken their idea of going away for schooling while she stayed here very well. They hadn't expected her to, which was why they had suggested it. But they thought she'd have been back by nightfall.

"Soyuko, if she doesn't return tomorrow by noon, call the police. Have them arrest her for something." He nodded to his mother and they went to bed.

Everyone else

They had been at Genkai's, training all day. Well Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama were training; Shizuru and Keiko talked to Yukina and Genkai about having a Christmas party.

"It'll be great! Botan can help with decorations and music. She'd love it, I know she would. She always talks about Christmas spirit. I'll call her right now and ask." Keiko pulled out her cell phone and dialed Botan's number; it rang twice before Soyuko answered the phone, _'Hello?'_ "Hi, is Botan there Soyuko?" _'Ummm, no...s-she went out...f-for a while, I'll tell her to call when she come home.'_ "Okay, thanks, bye." She hung up the cell phone, "Well Botan's not home." They all sighed.

"Wonder where she went? She wouldn't go shopping without us, she wouldn't go on a hike without the guys, she won't go to a movie without dragging one of us with her..." Shizuru tapped her chin as she listed all the things Botan wouldn't do alone. "Maybe she ran away? Her brother sounded upset..." The girls paused for a moment, considering it, then went "Naaaaahhhhhhh, she wouldn't do that." At the same time and started laughing at the thought.

* * *

This is my longest story (over 30 pages!) and I hope you like it. Umm, and when I say over 30 pages, that's not including the five more chapters I have to write to finnish it. I'll update sooner if you review. And, um, I should mention, it's a cross over with Naruto, and it's got a song in later chapters by eminem, there's only like two swears tops, but I thought I'd just warn you anyways. I hope you like (The story moves at a much better pace later on!)

_Knock knock!_

**who's there?**

_It's-a_

**It's-a who?**

_It's-a no-mine!_


	2. Chapter 2

Botan morning

She grumbled and rolled over, falling off her branch. "Whoa!..." She landed in a large pile of snow. She stood up and dusted off the snow, and started walking towards the closest demon village. "The village may be dangerous, but if I know my laws right they go into a fighting truce on holidays. I just hope I got the right holiday..." She hummed Christmas carols as she walked, watching animals scurry about in the snow.

Soyuko and Siyam around noon

"Mom, I'm worried, she hasn't come back, and she hasn't called. She's never been gone this long before! Can I call the police please?" Siyam looked at her son, and she shook her head. "No Soyuko, we aren't trying to get her back. Remember?"

He nodded and his mother smiled, "Besides, she was just another mouth to feed. Now we are free to leave without her being a burden to us." He nodded again. It didn't feel right to abandon his older sister, but he knew he could not persuade their mother to see her differently.

The others

They were at Genkai's again, well the girls and Kuwabara were, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei had left to do some shopping. They didn't go to a ningen mall though, they traveled into makai to go to a demon village. It was potentially dangerous, because it was the month of the red moon, AKA demon hunting season.

The girls sat inside by the fire, enjoying some hot cocoa, when Yukina spoke up, "Did Botan call any of you?" They all shook their heads. It was so unusual for Botan to not call back. They sat in silence until Keiko's cell rang, she jumped and picked it up, "Botan?" 'No. It's Yusuke. You'd better turn on the TV' Keiko groaned when she heard Yusuke's voice but turned the TV on like he told her to.

'Okay, turn on the channel 11 news, quick.' She complied and dropped the phone. On the screen there was a picture of Botan with bright red words beside it, warning, do not approach this girl. She is armed and dangerous. She is suspected for the murder of her mother and brother. They were found dead at 9:00 yesterday morning.

"Oh...my...god..." 'Hello?' She grabbed the cell phone off the floor and screamed into it, "What kind of shit is this? Botan a murderer! I'll kill who ever suggested it!" She could feel Yusuke wince on the other end, so she lowered her voice, "But that's bull. I called her house at ten and her brother answered the phone! How could he if he was dead?"

'Maybe the clock on your phone was off again. Don't worry, we'll straighten this out, k? We can go shopping later.' She nodded, even though he couldn't see it, and hung up the phone.

The other girls were starring at the screen in disbelief. The news anchor came on the screen again and started talking about a sale at the mall. "Can you believe that man would say that? Botan couldn't hurt a fly! Much less kill someone." Yukina felt small tear gems roll down her cheeks onto the floor. Keiko and Shizuru hugged her, while Kuwabara started at the TV in shock. "I'm going down to that station and I'm going to give 'em a piece of my mind!" He stood up and marched over to the door, he was about to bound down the steps when Genkai stopped him, "Kuwabara, be careful who you give a piece of your mind to, you're running out of a mind to give. I am sure Yusuke and the others are going to look into this, right Keiko?"

They looked over to Keiko who nodded, "That's right Yusuke said they'd do something about it. They're putting off their shopping trip and everything."

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke

They were walking down the street, on their way to makai when they saw Botan's face on a TV in a store window. Yusuke whipped out his phone and called Keiko. He told her to turn on the TV and waited while the news report sunk in.

After promising to take care of it he hung up, "Okay guys, lets go what the hell that was about." He jerked his thumb at the TV to signify what he meant. Kurama and Hiei nodded, and they headed towards the police station.

After ten minutes of walking they reached the station, only to find it closed. "Well, you don't see that every day." It was usually open 24/7, but not today.

"Hn. Well just standing around here won't do any good. Let's just go to makai." Kurama and Yusuke sighed, what a one-track mind. But they continued walking towards the portal that leads to makai.

Botan

She had to hurry, the later it got the more dangerous it would be to travel. She sighed and wiped her brow, it was almost one in the afternoon. By now there would be no turning back and going home. Not unless she wanted to face her mother's next lie.

"I don't understand, I should have made it to that village by now! Grrrrrr, what did it do? Vanish!" She yelled and punched a tree. She hadn't eaten for nearly two weeks now, if she didn't reach that village soon she'd be in waaaaaayyyyy too much trouble.

She started running over a hill, then she saw it, a village. Not the one she was looking for. But a village. The only problem was, would she be safe there? "I'll never know if I don't check...but maybe if I monitor who goes in and who comes out then I can see what kind of demons they are!" She started climbing a tree and settled on the biggest hidden branch she could find.

She didn't have to wait long before some one came out of the village. It was a young man, probably only 18, and he was wearing the weirdest orange outfit she had ever seen. She leaned to the side, to get a better look, she didn't make a sound, or she didn't think she had, but he turned and looked straight at her. "Who's there!" She saw him pull out some sort of weapon and disappear.

"Kuso! I'm fucked now..."She hit her head on the tree trunk, she opened her eyes and looked around. She saw him standing right behind her, his weapon pointed at her. "Who are you. and what do you mean by hiding."

It was more of a statement than a question. She opened her mouth to respond when she fainted.

Hey, chappie 2 is here! I hope this is entertaining, I swear it gets better the further into the story you read. I'm not fond of the beginning myself, but I like the deeper chapters and I usually dislike most of my writing. . 


	3. Chapter 3

Stranger>

He was just walking, minding his own business when he heard something in a tree, "Who's there!" He called out. He grabbed a shuriken and moved quickly into the nearest tree, "Kuso! I'm fucked now..." He turned around and saw some one hit their head on the tree. He pointed his shuriken at them quickly and waited for them to sense him.

They turned around and he jumped on the questions. "Who are you and what do you mean by hiding." He watched her open her mouth. He waited for her to respond but her eyes rolled into her head and she fainted instead.

"Damn it! I can't leave a girl out here! I'm a ninja, it'd be wrong to leave her out during hunting season. Believe it!" He walked over to her and picked her up. He jumped out of the tree and came face to face with his friend. "Sasuke! Can you help me? She's heavy!" His friend gave him a weird look and sighed.

He took the girl from his friend and they walked back to the village, "God, she's not heavy Naruto, she's just wearing too many layers. And that armor isn't too light either." Naruto grabbed one of her arms and help Sasuke carry her to the village.

It was nearly midnight when she came to.

Botan>

She was having such a good dream, Hiei was sitting in the park eating ice cream with her. She'd just hit him in the face with a spoonful of ice cream when a bucket of water was thrown on her.

She sat up and gasped. She looked around, "Oh crap...I'm screwed now...if I ever get out of here Hiei is going to kill me for sure!" She didn't notice the three other people in the room. "Damn, damn, damn! Why can't I do anything right! Grrrr!" She slammed her fists against the floor.

"Miss?" She jumped a foot when she heard a man talking to her. "Ohgod, ohgod, itsademon, itsademon..." She whipped around to see not one but three people behind her. "W-what do you want with me? I swear I don't have anything!" She knew she was acting a little strangely, but it was best to just get it all out of the way before they started getting ideas.

All 4 of them.>

The three ninja's watched her as she woke up, "Oh crap...I'm screwed now...if I ever get out of here Hiei is going to kill me for sure!" She hit her head with her hand, then muttered, "Damn, damn, damn! Why can't I do anything right! Grrrr!" She slammed her fists into the floor. Naruto sat back and watched Sasuke approach her, "Miss?" "Ohgod, ohgod, itsademon, itsademon..." She whipped around and freaked out. "W-what do you want with me? I swear I don't have anything!"

She was acting really weird, but Sasuke supposed it was a normal reaction when some one passed out in the forest and wakes up in a building. "Miss, calm down. We don't want anything..." He held up his hands while he spoke, but Naruto cut him off. "Speak for yourself Sasuke, I wanna know what the hell she was doing spying on this village." Botan watched them with horror.

They were probably going to kill her or something. "P-please! don't kill me! I-I'll do anything you want! Just p-please don't hurt me!" They watched her, confused. "Aww look what you've done now Naruto, you scared the poor woman." The two boys looked at their companion, and Naruto glared. "I did not Sakura! She's just delusional or something!" He jumped to his feet as he finished yelling.

"Y-you're not demons. Are you?" They turned to look at her and started laughing. "N-no, we aren't demons." The girl said when she stopped laughing, "We're ninja." The dark haired boy said next. The blonde guy in the orange was the last to stop laughing. "I'm the fifth hokage! Believe it!" "I don't believe it." He glared at the girl with pink hair. "Well no one asked you Sakura!" Botan started giggling at the two.

They all stared at her. "What's so funny?" She looked at them both and giggled again, "Nothing! It's just, you two fight like Yusuke and Keiko! It's just so kawaii!" They sweat dropped, one minute she was afraid of them, next she was calling them cute and laughing at them.

Sakura was the first to get over it, "Did you say Yusuke? Did you mean Urameshi, Yusuke?" Botan stopped giggling and looked afraid again. "did I say Yusuke? I meant ummmm Kuwabara?" "Kuwabara, Kazuma?" She started panicking.

"W-what do you want with them! They're good people, never done a bad thing in their lives! You'd better not be thinking of hunting them...if you even think of hurting them, I'll...I'll...ummm...purify you?" They laughed at her again.

"I promise we do not wish them harm. We wish for their assistance." Botan didn't relax even a little. "H-how do you know about them?" "Squirrels." She paled.

"Yusuke was right! The squirrels were following him! Ahhhhhh and I stopped him from attacking them too...evil back-stabbing little..."She trailed off and covered her mouth. "Oh no I'm talking like him now!" "Yusuke?" She shook her head at the blonde boy, Naruto, "No, Hiei...ohdamn, ohdamn, ohdamn...I shouldnt've said his name..."

With the girls and Kuwa.>

"Yusuke called me a couple minutes ago Genkai, they said the police station was closed, is it even allowed to close?" Keiko was pacing the room, waiting for some news that Botan had been falsely accused. Kuwabara was comforting Yukina and Shizuru still. They had been worried enough when she hadn't called them back, this was just torture!

"Gah! I can't take it any more! I'm calling her cell!" Everyone in the room stopped and glared at Keiko. "You mean you haven't tried that yet! Well get on with it woman!" Kuwabara yelled at her. She quickly picked up her phone and hit speed dial #5, Botan's cell. It rang once,

twice,...

and someone picked up...

Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei.>

"What village are we going to anyways Hiei?" Yusuke asked after almost an hour of walking. "It's not a demon village. I'll tell you that much." Kurama and Yusuke stopped walking. "You mean demons aren't the only ones who live around here?"

Yusuke looked around and saw a squirrel starring at him. "Ahhhh! It's a spy!" Kurama and Hiei eyed Yusuke like he'd said it was raining fire. "Riiggghhhhttttt, Yusuke, you need to take a break from those books. I think it's getting to your head..."

Hiei started walking again, they were only ten minutes from the village and he wasn't going to stop so the detective could accuse a squirrel of being a spy. "Hn. If you don't hurry we're gonna be stuck out here all night." He heard Yusuke start walking behind him again.

They reached the village before long and saw lots of people in the streets, buying things from shops, hanging out with friends and family and eating ramen. They walked into the closest shop and began looking at items to buy. "So Hiei, if this isn't a demon village, what kind of village is it?" "Hn. I should think it's obvious, you're the detective, you figure it out."

He watched as Yusuke sighed and examined the weapons for sale and the bandana on the store clerk's head. "I dunno, ninja? I guess." He saw Hiei nod and he smirked triumphantly. "Aha! Who's da detective, I'm da detective!" He did a little victory dance and Hiei and Kurama backed away from him, and out of the shop.

"Hn. Just pretend you don't know him." Kurama nodded and started whistling as they walked. Yusuke jumped out of the store and ran after them, "Hey wait for me guys!" They sweat dropped, "So much for that."

* * *

I'm going to add two chapters today, because if I don't, it'll be a long long long time till you ever see this stuff. I'm so close to being grounded till I'm 20 that it's not funny. My stupid socials teacher is whinning and complaining and forcing me to work because she has some deluted fantasy that I have a hope of possibly passing her class. Teachers, they don't have a clue. But anyways, enjoy this chappie and the next, and if by some fluke I get all her work done, I'll update on Tuesday.

(P.S. Thanks to all of my reviewers, please keep reading!)


	4. Chapter 4

Botan, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.>

Botan was cut off on her ramblings of 'I shouldn't have said that.' when her pocket started to vibrate and her cell phone played habanera. She pulled it out and pressed talk, "Hello?" 'Botan! ohmigodwhereareyou? everyoneissoworried! doyouknowwhatwasonthenews? didyoudoit? wereyouframed? wherethehellareyou?' Botan sweat dropped. "Ehh, Keiko, could you slow down a little?"

She put her hand over the mouth piece and turned to Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, "You don't mind if I take this call do you? I'll only be like fifteen minutes, tops!" She didn't wait for an answer before turning back to the phone. 'Oh my god where are you? Every one is so worried! Do you know what was on the news? Did you do it? Were you framed? Where the hell are you?' She took a deep breath.

"Keiko, I dunno where I am. I suppose I'm in some sort of ninja village, tell everyone not to worry, what the hell was on the news? I ran away if that's what you mean, how would I be framed for that? And again I'm in some ninja village in makai." She heard Keiko breathe a sigh of relief. 'So you really don't know what they're saying you did?' "No" Botan blinked in confusion. "What are they saying I did? Did I win that contest!" 'No.' "Then what?" She heard Keiko take another deep breath. 'They're saying you killed your mom and Soyuko.'

Botan stayed silent for a moment. She almost dropped the phone, and shreiked, "THEY WHAT! GOD FLIPPIN' DAMNIT! I WOULDN'T DO THAT! I KNEW IT, THIS IS HER REVENGE!" Naruto, who was looking out the window saw three strange men outside, looking around wildly. "Botan!" One of them yelled.

"Uh, hey Sasuke, did you happen to catch this girl's name?" "No. Why?" Naruto pointed out the window. "Because I've never seen them before and they started looking for some one when she screamed into her phone."

Sasuke looked at the three strangely dressed people. He sweat dropped. "How the hell do you not know who they are? You're the hokage, they're the ones we are looking for!" Naruto looked at them again, and sweat dropped, "Oh, heh, so they are. My bad. HEY YOU THREE! I, THE GREAT HOKAGE OF THIS VILLAGE, WANT TO SPEAK WITH YOU! GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE!" Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped and fell down anime style.

"Thanks for the info Keiko, I really appreciate it...OHMYGOD! HIEI!" She jumped up and ran over to the window, where Hiei was sitting. "Onna?" She latched onto him in a death grip. She put the phone to her ear again and said happily, "See ya Keiko, I gotta go. Hiei just jumped through the window! Bye!" She hung up her phone and jammed it into her pocket.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked at them, "Um, this is nice and everything, but I need to speak with all of you." Hiei glared at him but nodded, he put his head out the window, "Urameshi! Kurama! I found her!" She hit him playfully, "I wasn't lost." He glanced at her, "Do you even know where you are?" "Somewhere in makai..." "Then you were lost."

She glared at him. Suddenly she wasn't so happy he'd found her. She heard the door slam open and Yusuke and Kurama ran towards her, tackling her to the ground. "BOTAN! We found you, thank god! You won't believe what they're..." "Saying on the news? Oh I already know." She watched Yusuke pale a bit, "So you did kill them?" She sweat dropped. "NO! Keiko called me on my cell and told me."

"Umm, excuse me! I need to talk to you! Would you shut up with all this mushy crap please!" Botan glared at Naruto, "Hn. Baka child." Naruto glared at the fire demon sitting in his window. Yusuke and Kurama stood up and helped Botan stand. "Well, what do you want Mr. Hokogae or whatever you call your self."

"That's Hokage! and I want you to help my village!" Sakura smacked him in the back of the head, "God, I thought you were supposed to be polite when you ask for help." Botan giggled again. Naruto and Sakura glared at her, knowing why she was giggling. Botan froze under their glares and didn't move until Hiei put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him while he sat on the window sill. She blushed and looked down at he floor when he growled at them for glaring at her.

Kurama cleared his throat, Yusuke was too busy laughing at Hiei and Botan to do so, and asked "Why and what do you need our help for?" Naruto stopped glaring at Botan and looked at Kurama, "There are some demons that have been attacking my village and we aren't strong enough to defeat them." He muttered the last part but Hiei and Kurama still heard it.

Hiei looked from Naturo to Botan, "Are you hurt?" She shook her head, and he looked at Kurama. **(What do you think fox? Detective?)**_ **I dunno, they seem pretty cool**_ **I agree, we could help them. It won't take long.** Hiei nodded to them and looked back up at Naruto. He was talking with a woman who had short black hair, she was carrying a baby in her arms. "...Naruto, have you found someone to help yet?" "I think so. Don't worry so much Hinata, I said I'd find help, so believe it." Hiei watched them for a moment before speaking up.

"When is this attack?" Naruto looked at him, "It's in four days. They attack us every week. On the same day, Wednesday." Hiei snorted, he was about to make a smart-ass retort when Botan nudged him in the ribs. "Hn. We'll help. But we're short a couple people." Kurama nodded, "He's right, we need to have Kuwabara and Koenma with us." Botan smiled, "And Yukina." Hiei glared at her, "You are not bringing my sister into this onna."

"But she knows how to heal better than I do!" Yusuke and Kurama nodded, "She has a point. She's only just finished her training where as Yukina has a few years experience on her." Hiei growled and nodded. "Fine. But if she gets hurt, I'll kill you all." Botan just waved the threat off and hugged him again.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke looked at them with confusion. _The guy in black threatens to kill them and they just wave it off?_ "We will arrange four rooms for you at our finest hotel. I would offer more, but I am afraid there are only four empty ones at the moment." Botan smiled at them and bowed, "That is fine. Some of us can share rooms." She turned to face Hiei, "Go get them right now, before it gets too dark...oh damn..." She glanced out the window behind him. It was almost pitch black. "Okay, scratch that. We can get them tomorrow. Now, sorry to be rude, but I'm starving, do you have any food?" Hinata smiled cheerily at the blue haired woman and nodded. "Of course, we can order some ramen in for you. Would any one else like some as well.?" Kurama and Yusuke nodded while saying "Please" and Hiei just snorted and said "Hn."

Botan gave him a small glare, "hn. yourself buddy. He means yes please." She smirked when he scowled at her. Hinata didn't notice their little 'glare and smirk' thing, and she turned to the others behind her, "shallI get some for you two as well?" She asked Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura nodded, "Yes please." Hinata left the room, after giving Naruto a peck on the cheek, to order the ramen. Of course she had to go across the street to do that, because it was quicker than calling them.

* * *

Here's the second chapter, and possibly the last one you will see for a while. Unless I can meet my socials teachers evil demands.


	5. Chapter 5

I see I confused my readers yet again. Sorry. Okay, first I'll clear up the time thing. Yes it does apper that Naruto and YuYu Hakusho are from different times! My bad! In my story, for the sake of not re-writting the entire thing (please don't be mad) I will throw in a huge explination in chapter 11. I know it's far away, but I can't do it now or I'll give it all away. Sorry!

Okay number two : Yes, Botan if a ferry girl! But she's not dead, she's alive and has her family, and she has just completed training! Sorry again for not making it very clear!

Number three : Purifying, it was a joke on my part. I know and you all know she isn't a priestess, it was just her taking a stab at protecting herself incase Naruto, Sasuke or Sakura were demons. She was bluffing cause she can't purify! (at least not in this story : you'll find out why in later chapters!)

Number four : The demons they have to fight are...I don't know yet. I was thinking the Toguro's, or Suzaku, but I might have to reconsider because I know little about those bad guys for some reason. I just don't get their personalities! But rest assured it will be a strong enemy!

* * *

While they waited for her to come back, Hiei led Botan out of the room and into the hall. "Why did you leave onna?" She leaned against the wall opposite of Hiei, and shrugged, "My mother and I had a fight because she wanted to take Soyuko to a university in the states, when I said I wouldn't go, she said that was fine. She didn't want me to..." She felt a few tears try to drift down her face but she held them back. 

Hiei walked over to her and embraced her, "Shhhh." She clung to him and sobbed, they were still like that, Hiei holding Botan, but she was no longer (almost) crying, when Hinata came back with the ramen. She saw them in the hallway and blushed, "Um, I've got the food. You can come in and eat it when ever you like." She turned and entered the room when she saw Botan nod.

"Thanks Hiei. You've been so kind to me lately. You are a very good friend to have." 'Though I wish you could be more...' She thought as an after statement. He looked at her face, secretly using his jagan to read her mind. He smirked and pulled her face to his. He gave her a quick kiss, it was pure and sweet, but it left her panting. "Onna...Botan...I, I would like to court you." At first she was confused, but she thought back to where she had heard that word before. When she remembered she blushed, courting was the demon equivalent of dating...only, more 'intense'. "Really?" He nodded and looked straight into her pink eyes.

She smiled, "I would like that then." She threw her arms around him again and pulled away when she heard Yusuke cough. They looked at the door way to see Yusuke and Kurama standing there. Botan blushed and let go of Hiei. "Hai? Can I help you with something?" "I knew it! You and shorty have a thing for each other!" Hiei glared at him. "I'm as tall as you are baka!" Yusuke sweat dropped, "Oh yeah..."

Kurama cleared his throat, "Perhaps we should eat the lovely ramen that's waiting for us?" Botan immediately stopped blushing. "Food!" She ran into the room and sat down in front of a bowl of ramen. "You guys! Get in here so I can eat! I mean...so WE can eat." She watched Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei come sit down. Hiei sat beside her, mostly because he was courting her now. He had to stay close until he could give her a courting mark. She bowed her head for a moment in prayer and picked up her ramen.

Everyone, except Yusuke, who was already eating, stared at her. She blushed, "Eh, it's just an old habit...oh this looks good!" She shoved her chopsticks into her mouth with a bunch of noodles. It tasted like heaven to her. "Oh god, this is sooooo good. This is the best meal I've had in weeks! Well it's the only meal..." She muttered the last part as softly as she could, barely even giving the words any sound, but Hiei heard her.

He glared at her; she gulped and shoveled some more food into her mouth, hoping he wouldn't ask her to repeat herself. "I'm sorry, what was that last part." She swallowed her food and glared at him. "Nothing." "It didn't sound like nothing." "Well it was nothing!" She shoved some more food into her mouth and avoided his gaze, only to see Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto staring at her.

She swallowed her food again, "Umm...gomen. I'll just keep quiet..." She looked down at her bowl and saw only broth left; she sighed and gulped it back. But it didn't satisfy her hunger. She needed more food than that after two weeks with no food. She started chewing on her chopsticks unconsciously and didn't notice until Hiei nudged her. "What?" She pulled her chop sticks out of her mouth, "Oh, heh ehh, sorry 'bout that. Another habit of mine. Don't worry, I'll replace them." She put them on the table in front of them.

Hiei raised his eyebrow at her, then he figured it out. She'd been chewing on them because she was still hungry. He handed her the rest of his ramen. He wasn't really that hungry anyway. She gave him a confused look, but he just put the bowl in front of her. "What? It's not like I need to eat everyday. I'm not a ningen." She just gave him a small smile, "Thanks Hiei," and she ate what he gave her. There was less than half left, but it filled her up.

When every one was done Hinata and Sakura collected the dishes and put them in the bags. "Thank you for the wonderful meal." They just smiled and nodded to Botan. "You are welcome. Now please follow me to your rooms. The hotel is just beside this building." they stood up and followed Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura outside and into the next building over. "Hello Saguya-san. These are the guests I asked you to house. They are Urameshi, Yusuke, Youko Kurama, Hiei, and Botan?" She asked, making sure she had said their names right, they nodded to her, so she nodded to the clerk behind the desk.

He looked down at his book for a moment, "We only have three rooms right now, but we can have four by tomorrow. Is that alright?" Botan nodded to the man and he handed them three keys. "Rooms 20, 21 and 30 are empty. Those will be your rooms." She nodded again, and they said their goodnights to Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto. "See you in the morning." Yusuke went into room 20, Kurama went into room 21 and Hiei and Botan shared room 30.

Hiei and Botan.>

They stepped inside the room to see it was a honey moon suite. Botan blushed, "Well, there's only one bed, and no couches, how convenient." She walked over to the bed and sat down. Hiei came and sat down beside her. She didn't have time to blink before Hiei pinned her to the bed beneath him.

"You are Familiar with the rules of courting, right onna?" She looked up at him, blushing, and nodded. He smirked and leaned down, his face mere inches from hers. "Good." He pressed his lips to hers in a rough kiss. He brought his right arm around her waist and moved his left hand into her hair. She moaned softly at his touch, she didn't even feel when he put his courting mark on her shoulder. It was a cut in the shape of his jagan; it wasn't too deep, because it could be healed.

When he had put his mark on her he pulled away. She whimpered at the loss of his lips but saw the look in his eyes. Worry. He probably wanted to know what she'd said at dinner. She sighed and sat up, beside him. "Why did you not eat for two weeks?" She knew he'd ask that. She sighed. "Because I couldn't afford it. My 'mother' charges me too much rent to live in her house. I only just got my job and I haven't been paid yet. It's no big deal."

**'Cause sometimes you feel tired,**  
**feel weak, and when you feel weak, you feel like you wanna just give up.**

Hiei growled, "It is a big deal. Ningens need to eat more than demons." She looked into his eyes again, she felt bad about this for some reason. It was probably just a side effect of the courting. "Well, not all of us baka ningens can afford food everyday." He narrowed his eyes at her. "It doesn't matter; you need to eat more than once every two weeks." "What am I supposed to do? Steal the food?" She looked away from his eyes, to glare at the floor. "No. you're supposed to ask your friends for help." She intensified her glare at the floor. "If I asked my friends for food, they'd get suspicious and start asking questions. And they don't need to know I don't eat properly."

**But you gotta search within you, you gotta find that inner strength**  
**and just pull that shit out of you and get that motivation to not give up**

He pulled her face up, to look at him instead of the floor. He was at a loss of what to say, but she wasn't. "I thought about just telling all of you a few times. This goes back all the way to grade 11," "Five years?" "...Yeah. But I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell anyone. It was my fault anyway." She let herself fall back on the bed.

**and not be a quitter, no matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face and collapse. **

He watched her fall back onto the bed. "Hn. If you don't want to talk, I won't ask. But you have to tell me someday." She watched him pull off his shirt and climb under the covers, so she climbed under them too. She snuggled up close to him and he wrapped an arm around her as she slept. He watched her for a moment before falling asleep as well.

**Yo left, yo left, yo left right left, Yo left, yo left, yo left right left, Yo left, yo left, yo left right left, Yo left, yo left, yo left right left **

The girls and Kuwa the next day>

Keiko, Kuwabara and Shizuru had stayed at Genkai's with Yukina. They were a little less worried when they had called Botan. The fact that she was able to talk to them meant she was safe.

It was probably nine in the morning right now, and they were just eating breakfast when they heard someone knock on the door. Yukina jumped up and ran to get the door. She opened it and squealed. "Botan!" Everyone in the dinning room ran to the front door and tackled Botan when they heard Yukina squeal.

**Till I collapse I'm spilling these raps long as you feel em**  
**Till the day that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killing them **  
**Cause when I am not then I am stop pinning them**  
**And I am not hip-hop and I'm just not Eminem.**

"Hi guys! Come on, pack for five days. We have to hurry. Before any of the police recognize me." They all nodded and fled to their rooms. They were packed and ready to go in a matter of minutes. Kuwabara was the first one to notice Hiei and Koenma behind her. "Hey what's shorty and the toddler here for?" Hiei growled at him. "I'm not short any more!" Botan, sensing a fight, put her hand on Hiei's arm. He calmed down a bit and settled for glaring at Kuwabara.

**Subliminal thoughts when I'm stop sending them women are caught in webs spin and hauk venom **

"Look, we can explain once we get to makai. But we don't have time now. Botan is in danger the longer she stays here." Koenma was obviously not wanting to stick around. "Fine lets go." They hurried out of Genkai's and ran for the portal to makai. They reached it in twenty minutes and they ran through it with out stopping.

**Adrenaline shots of penicillin could not get the illing to stop. Amoxacilin is just not real enough.**

When they got to the other side they saw a squirrel waiting for them. "Awww, it's one of their little spies!" Botan giggled as she walked over to it and picked it up. She ignored the weird looks she was getting and put down the squirrel. "Okay. Now I'm confused. You're talking like Yusuke. Sort of..." "The ninja's were using squirrels to spy on us." She giggled at how confused they all were.

**The criminal cop killing hip-hop filling minimal swap to cop millions of Pac listeners.**

"Well the ninja's somehow found out about Yusuke. Probably from the dark tournament and they used squirrel spies to try and find out more about him and our team because they needed help. See there are demons that have been attacking them and they can't defeat them, and that's where we are going and why." She started walking towards the village, with every one following her.

**Your coming with me, feel it or not you're gonna fear it like I showed you the spirit of god lives in us.**

They walked for about thirty minutes before they came to the village. Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for them at the gate. "Welcome back. we didn't realize you were going to bring so many people...we only have four rooms." She bowed to Naruto, "Oh that's fine we can arrange it so the guys share a room, the girls share one, Genkai has her own. And Hiei and I can just share the last one." She ignored the dumbfounded looks she was getting.

**You hear it a lot, lyrics the shock is it a miracle or am I just a product of pop fizzing up.**

"Alright. Well you can drop your stuff off in your rooms then, and we will give you some training." They walked into the hotel and got the fourth key from Saguya, and went up to the rooms. It was settled that girls would have room 20, the boys got room 21, Genkai got room 25, and of course, Hiei and Botan had room 30. Once everyone's stuff was put away they went outside to see Yusuke and Kurama watching Naruto and Sasuke argue. "...I'm not teaching them anything. You do it." "No. you're the hokage, you want their help. You teach them." They were broken up when Sakura and Hinata came out of the ramen shop behind them. "If it will shut you two up, I'll do what ever it is you're arguing about!" Botan waved to Sakura and Hinata. "Ohayo! How are you?" "We are good. But I have a head ach from all their yelling."

* * *

I hope somethings were cleared up with this chappie! Oh and b4 I forget, the lyrics (Soldier by Eminem) only count where Botan is! 


	6. Chapter 6

**For shizzle my whizzle this is the plot listen up you bizzles forgot slizzle does not give a fuck. **

Naruto and Sasuke glared at her. "You're teaching them how to use chakra. Have fun." Naruto started to walk away, only to have Hinata stop him. "Naruto! You should help, there _is_ only three days now." He sighed and gave up. "Fine. Come on. Let's go train." Botan stiffled a giggle as they followed the ninja's into the forest. "What's so funny onna?" She shook her head dismissively at Hiei's question, "Nothing." They stopped walking and sat on the ground, which was surprisingly warm and dry, apparently not much snow got into this part of the forest.

**Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
****Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.**

"Okay, we know how strong you are. We saw you fight in the dark tournament, but to defeat these demons you need an element of surprise. So we need to show you how to use chakra." "We use something simillar to chakra already though." Botan knew this because she remembered it in her studies for becoming a ferry girl. "We use spirit energy, combined with phsyical attacks." Sakura nodded. "Good. Then this should be easy.I want you to climb this tree without using your hands." Botan sweatdropped, "Oh...well...I'll try."

**Till the smoke clears out and my high burns out  
****I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse. **

Botan stood up and put her hands together, focusing on her goal. She took a running started and made it about three feet before her foot got stuck in the tree. "Heh...opps..." Naruto looked at her and started laughing. "You used too much energy!" She huffed and put the foot that wasn't stuck on the ground and tried to pull her other foot out. She pulled as hard as she could but it wouldn't come loose. She turned to her friends, "A little help please?" They all started laughing at her, she was practically doing the splits against a tree.

**Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
****Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.**

"Hiei! Stop laughing at me! You can always just sleep in the guys room..." He stoppled laughing at her and walked over to the tree. "Hn." He tried to pull her foot out, not really using much energy, figuring it would be easy, only to fall to the ground when he let go. "What the hell?" He stood up and pulled on her foot again. It was stuck in there like cement! "How the hell did it get stuck? Hey baka's come help." He yelled at Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara who walked over, still laughing. They all pulled at the same time, and Botan's foot became free, but she lost her balance and landed on Hiei. "Well I'm not doing that again."

**Till the smoke clears out and my high burn out  
****I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse. **

For the next hour Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke showed them how to not get their foot stuck in the tree. By the time they finally got it right, it was getting dark. "Well. let's go eat some dinner and go to bed. We need to show you some jutsu's tomorrow." They all followed Naruto, well Botan, Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina were sleeping, and the guys were carrying them while they followed Naruto. When they got into the building next to the hotel, which was probably Naruto's home, Hinata greeted them with a large meal. The guys gently shook the girls, telling them it was time to eat. Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru woke up at the mention of food but Botan just mumbled she wasn't hungry.

**Music is like magic there's a certain feeling you get when your real  
****and you spit and people are feeling your shit.  
****This is your moment and every single minute you spend trying to hold onto it  
****cause you may never get it again. **

"Botan get up. You need to eat." She grumbled at Hiei, "I said I'm not hungry." "Too bad. As long as I'm around you're going to eat every day." She glared at him and climbed out of his arms. "Make me." "I will." He pushed her over to the table and sat down, pulling her into his lap. "Hiei! Ican sit down in my own..." She was cut off by Hiei sticking a piece of fish in her mouth with his chop sticks. Yusuke snickered at them and cleared his throat, "You don't have to feed her just because you're courting her." Hiei glared at Yusuke, ignoring the gasps of surprise from the other girls. "Shut up detective. I'm just making sure she eats something more than once every couple of weeks."

**So while you're in it try to get as much shit as you can  
****and when your run is over just admit when its at its end.  
****Cause I'm at the end of my wits with half this shit that gets in.  
****I got a list here's the order of my list that it's in. **

"Hiei!" Botan smacked him in the back of his head. "Don't tell them that!I didn't want them to know!" She glared at him. "You're sleeping with the guys." She climbed out of his lap and left the room, heading for the hotel. Hiei stood up and ran after her, leaving every one confused. "What just happened?" Yukina gave Yusuke a small glare, "You just put Hiei in the dog house, as the saying goes." Yusuke suddenly felt guilty, "Oh. My bad." He picked at the food on his plate.

**It goes, Reggie, Jay-Z, Tupac and Biggie, Andre from Outcast, Jada, Kurupt,  
****Nas and then me. But in this industry I'm the cause of a lot of envy,  
****so when I'm not put on this list the shit does not offend me.**

Botan was outside when Hiei caught up to her. "Go away Hiei.I don't want to talk to you right now." She continued walking, trying to ignore him. "Botan. I'm sorry okay, but you shouldn't keep this stuff from them. They deserve to know!" She spun around and glared at him, "I would have told them ifI thought they needed to know!" "You had five years to decide. It was obvious you needed help to say it!" She continued glaring at him, "I'm not just some little girl who needs help all the time Hiei!I can take care of myself, I've done it most of my life. I've taken care of myself since my brother was born." She was trying not to raise her voice, because she didn't want the others to here this too.

**That's why you see me walk around like nothing's bothering me.  
****Even though half you people got a fucken problem with me.  
****You hate it but you know respect you've got to give me  
****The press's wet dream like Bobby and Whitney. Nate hit me. **

"Yes you are!I know you've done this before. Leaving home,I know you've been thrown in jail for things you never did.I know you went a month without eating during school. You do need help! It's not healthy for ningens to do that! You're not a demon, you shouldn't be pushing your limit's like this." She growled and pushed him away from her. "No! Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about Hiei." She turned away from him and ran down the street. He was about to go after her when he saw Yukina come out of the building.

**Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
****Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.**

"Let her be alone to think Hiei. She just needs time." Keiko came out behind Yukina and nodded, "She's right. Botan has spent her life with no one there to catch her. She's not used to having any one care for her, the only reason she even lived with her mother was because of a demon law." Yukina and Hiei gave Keiko a confused look, "Why would a demon law hold in a ningen house?" Keiko shrugged. "I don't know. I'm lucky to know as much asI do." She turned and watched Botan's retreating form.

**Till the smoke clears out and my high burns out  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse. **

**

* * *

**

There! Any thing explained better now? I hope you like this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my gosh, I am so sorry it took me so long to update! You all must hate me now ." I also apologize that this isn't even much of a long chapter...I meant to get it out on the 10th, and have chapter eight out on the 16th, but I got caught up in school work! SORRY!

* * *

Soyuko and Siyam

Siyam looked at her son, they were on an airplane, and they were on their way to America. They wouldn't be bound by that damned law any more. They wouldn't go by Siyam and Soyuko any more; they'd be Keno and Haiku.

It would be a change for her son to be called Keno from now on, and pretend he hadn't framed his sister for murder. But she was used to it. She'd done it before. How else would she have gotten rid of Botan's father, Tsuya?

Botan 

**Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out**  
**Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.**

No one understood her because she wouldn't let them, "Why, Hiei...why...?" She broke down and sobbed into the ground. She only ran a couple blocks and hid in an alley. She was hiding behind a couple boxes as she cried. "Why did dad have to go away?" She whispered to herself. She remembered when her mother came home with another man and a baby in her arms.

_(Flash back) _

_"Brat! Get up. We're leaving!" The three year old botan sat up in her bed, "Mommy? Where's daddy?" She didn't get an answer she was only slapped. "Don't you call me that." Botan rubbed her cheek and bowed her head. "Sorry ma'am." _

_"Get up bitch. We're leaving now." Botan never understood why her mother had brought her with them as they fled the country. And she never understood why her dad couldn't come. _

_(End flash back) _

**Till the smoke clears out and my high burn out**  
**I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse. **

"Where did you go dad? Tsuya?" She felt the tears rolling down her face, she could hear them hit the ground, and they didn't make the tiny splash that they should have though. They sounded like marbles hitting the ground. Truth is her dad was part koorime, like Hiei. Only her dad wasn't a forbidden child. He had been welcomed into their village with open arms. His father was a winter demon. So it wasn't like Hiei. Hiei being part fire demon was too dangerous. She just felt guiltier at that thought.

**Soon as a verse starts I eat it at MC's heart**  
**what is he thinking? I'ma not to go against me, smart.**  
**And its absurd how people hang on every word. **

She felt more tear gems fall down her face, she continued to cry, until she passed out from exhaustion and hunger. There was almost a hundred little gems surrounding her.

**I'll probably never get the props I feel I ever deserve**  
**But I'll never be served my spot is forever reserved**  
**If I ever leave earth that would be the death of me first.**

Hiei, yukina, Keiko and yusuke the next day 

"Damn it where is she!" Hiei growled and punched a wall. They'd been looking all morning for Botan. She hadn't come back the previous night. "Calm down Hiei. God if you're so worried just use your damn jagan to find her!" Yusuke was irritated with him now. "I've tried that. It doesn't work baka." He growled again and looked down an alley. If the sun hadn't come out for behind the clouds he would not have seen the little gems scattered in the snow.

**Cause in my heart of hearts I know nothing could ever be worse. **  
**That's why I'm clever when I put together every verse**  
**My thoughts are sporadic, I act like I'm an addict**  
**I rap like I'm addicted to smack like I'm Kim Mathers.**

"What are those?" Yukina approached them; she picked up the closest one and examined it. "These are tear gems. There's another koorime here?" Hiei walked over and picked one up too. "Must be." They turned and left the alley, continuing their search for Botan. Not noticing the snow moving.

Botan 

She heard voices, "...these are tear gems. There's another koorime here?" She recognized it as Yukina, "Must be." Her breath caught in her throat. That was Hiei. She didn't move until she was sure they were gone. She sat up and a few inches of snow fell off her. "That was so close." She didn't notice Keiko walk towards her. "Botan?"

**But I don't want to go forth and back in constant battles**  
**The fact is I would rather sit back and bomb some rappers.**

She froze. _Uh-oh busted_. She turned to see Keiko. "Botan, why are you surrounded by tear gems. You're human not koorime." Botan sighed. "Might as well tell you. Just so long as it's only you I tell and no one else is listening in." Keiko nodded, "Hiei, Yukina and Yusuke are looking a couple blocks away." Botan took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Okay? That means Hiei and Yukina especially." Keiko nodded, "I promise."

**So this is like a full blown attack I'm launching at them**  
**The track is on some battling raps who want some static **  
**Cause I don't really think that the fact that I'm Slim matters**  
**A plaque of platinum status is whack if I'm not the baddest. **

"Okay well, these tear gems are mine. You remember how we met when we were almost four rights? Well, what I didn't tell you then, because I didn't even know it, was my mother framed my father for murder because she found out he wasn't human. He was part koorime and part winter demon." Keiko gasped, but she didn't interrupt, "See he wasn't hated by the koorimes though. He and his father had both been welcomed into the koorime's village, because they were winter demons, so they dealt with ice, snow, that kind of stuff. The thing is I feel so guilty." Botan took a deep breath again, "My father and his father were welcomed into the village, but Hiei's father wasn't. Even I was allowed to go there when I was born, but Hiei wasn't."

**Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out**  
**Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.**

Keiko put her arm around botan's shoulder. "It's not your fault though. You were just a baby." "So was he. But my mother being a human wasn't able to come to the village with us, my dad and I, so she became jealous and took my father out of the picture when I was three. Hoping I'd forget who I was, that I had plenty of people just like me who would have loved me. Until I met Hiei and Yukina it worked." Keiko looked confused, "But surely you must've wondered why you cried gems?" Botan shook her head, "I was told that I was just a freak. My mother took the gems and sold them to support her, soyuko and her new husband, soyuko's father."

**Till the smoke clears out and my high burns out **  
**I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse. **


	8. Chapter 8

Keiko noticed the three figures watching from the end of they alley. "Botan...we have some visitors.I think they showed up half way through the story though, soI don't think they heard the part about not wanting them to hear it." Botan looked up, sure enough there was Hiei, Yukina and Yusuke standing there. "Damn, guess they know now..." She sighed and stood up. Yukina ran over to her and threw her arms around Botan. "I am glad to know you are safe Botan.I am confused about you beeing a koorime, but that is okay." Hiei and Yusuke walked over to her as well.

**Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
****Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.**

Yukina let go of Botan and let her brother have a chance to hug her. Botan was not mad at him anymore, having spent the night thinking about everything he said, and she hugged him back. She pulled back and looked at them, "I'm sorryI didn't come back last night,I didn't mean to worry you.I only meant to stay out for an hour or so, but it looks likeI fell asleep." They started walking towards the hotel, "It's okay; just don't do that again." She nodded. They saw Sakura waiting for them infront of the hotel, "Finally, well Naruto and Sasuke took the others an hour ago to start the days training. Come on, we'd better get going."

**Till the smoke clears out and my high burn out  
****I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse. **

They walked for ten minutes before coming to a hault, Naruto was trying to show Kuwabara how to do a clone jutsu, but he wasn't explaining it very well. "No no no! Not like that! Like this!" He showed Kuwabara the hand position again. Kuwabara mimicked it and concentrated his spirit energy, he was surrounded by a cloud of dust and then there was two of him. "Like that?" "Yes; but even I can do more than one." Yusuke saw Kuwabara and his clone, "Oh no! Now there's two of him!" Botan started laughing with Keiko. "Aahhhhh it's the appocalypse!" Kuwabara walked over to Yusuke and punched him, his clone dissapearing from lack of concentration.

**Until the roof The roof comes off  
****Until my legs give out from underneath me **

"Maybe jutsu's aren't that important for us.I doubt we concentrate on themin battle." Kurama was once again the smart one. "Hn. The fox is right, you can't fight a demon withyourconcentration being split in two." Botan nodded. "Yupp. That was in my text book!" They all gave her a weird look. "Ooooookaaaaaayyy then..." She sweatdropped, "What?I just got out of training. Ask Koenma; he's my boss...er sort of. I've only been to work a couple times, people just don't die as much as they used to in Japan." "Botan! Stop blabbing on about your job! What if some one takes it the wrong way?" She sweat dropped, "Sorry Koenma."

**I will not fall,  
****I will stand tall,  
****Feels like no one could beat me.**

The sky began to grow dark and Botan sighed. "That's whatI get for sleeping in. It's night already." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hn. It's not night. It's only two, there should still be hours of daylight. This is a storm cloud." Naruto growled, "Damnit! Now we have to go inside. I hate storms." He stalked off towards the village grumbling under his breath about stupid storms. Botan followed suit in a similar manner. "I hate winter storms." The skies grew darker every time she cursed them. The snow started to fall slowly at first and harder the closer they all got to the village.

By the time they made it into the hotel it was impossible to see through the falling snow. "Well looks like we're going to be stuck inside for the rest of today, and maybe tomorrow. So how about we relax for a bit?" Botan clapped her hands together, "Great idea! What do you want to do?" Keiko and Shizuru shrugged, Yukina was thinking about something, Yusuke was trying to think of a game, Kuwabara and Kurama shrugged while Hiei just sat on a couch. They were in the lobby of the hotel, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had gone back to Naruto's house, and they were bored.

"What to do, what to do, what to do..." Botan got tired of thinking and stood up. "Well, that's it. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." She walked off towards her and Hiei's room, with Hiei following her. Yusuke and Keiko watched the two of them walk up to their room and sighed. Everyone else got tired of the silence. "I can't take it. You don't talk enough! I'm going to bed." Koenma stood up and walked off to room 21, the guys' room, and Kurama and Kuwabara followed him. "Yukina, Keiko, I'm going to bed too, you wanna come?" They nodded and stood up with Shizuru, going up to their room.

"Well see you tomorrow Genkai." Yusuke stood and left the room too, leaving Genkai sitting by the fire alone. The old woman sighed and stood up as well, heading to her own room.

* * *

I'm updating! YAY! Sorry it took me so long...I got too lazy to fix the grammar, but it's all done now. I'll try and post more of it before I leave for Alberta in two weeks... 


	9. Chapter 9

Hiei and Botan. Next morning.>

She snuggled up to something soft as she dreamt. She was in that state just between asleep and awake and she didn't want to give up her dream. Well it was more like a memory.

_Her dream/memory>_

_Botan was watching her father play peek-a-boo with her younger self, it was one of the few memories she had of him. He was around six feet tall and he had spiky blue hair, he had kind orange eyes and a big smile. He was talking to her in between hiding his face with his hands. _

"_...When mommy finds out where we are," He picked her up and held her close, "...she won't be happy. She's going to make me go away. But you have to stay with her. She may not love us, but we love her, right?" The little botan, almost three, nodded and clapped her hands together. "Yup. We love mommy!" She giggled and hugged her dad again._

_She saw two tears fall down his face; they turned into beautiful jewels as they fell. He handed them both to her. "Botan, I want you to give one of these to mommy for me; and keep one for yourself. So you can remember me when mommy make's me go away." The chibi botan nodded and smiled at her dad._

"_I promise daddy. But why can't you give it to her?" The smile on her father's face faltered for a moment. "I can't go back and stay. I have to stay here because she doesn't want me to come back. When you are older I will take you away from your mother and you can live here with me." She hugged her father again, "But I want to stay with you daddy."_

"_I know...I know..."_

_End dream/memory>_

She woke up with little tear gems rolling down her face and onto her pillow. She looked around and noticed the door to the bathroom was closed. Good, Hiei hadn't seen her crying. She quickly forced back the rest of her tears and scooped up all the little gems. She hid them in her jacket pocket. "What are you doing?" She spun around when she heard Hiei's voice. "N-nothing." He gave her a questioning glance, "Then why were you crying?" She didn't answer him, because she just realized he was only in a towel. She looked away, blushing. "Hn. What?" He looked down, realizing he was still only in the towel. He smirked and walked towards where she was sitting on the bed.

She blushed even more when he was beside her. She turned her head so she was facing him and he kissed her. Her breath caught in her throat and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. He gave a growl of approval and slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. She moaned and moved her arms around his neck. He slowly lowered her onto her back, and he pulled away from the kiss. "Now, why were you crying?" "I wasn't crying." She glared at him, determined to stick to her story, until he picked something up off the bed.

"If you weren't crying, then where did this come from?" She turned her glare on the small gem. _I must have missed that one_. She shrugged, "Maybe it's yours?" He chuckled to himself, "Botan. Mine are black." She pouted. "So that doesn't mean it's mine. Maybe Yukina snuck in and planted it there!" He shook his head, "Yukina's in her own room, and has been all day." She crossed her arms.

"I wasn't crying." He rolled his eyes at her, she wasn't fooling him. "Either you tell me, or I'll just have to find out on my own." She narrowed her eyes at him, half angry and half playful, "If by 'on your own' you mean with your jagan, I'm going to kick you out of the room in that towel." He stood up, and walked over to the chair where his clothes were sitting, grabbed them and went back into the bathroom.

Botan sighed dejectedly, she wasn't sure why she'd put up such a fight to tell him why she had been crying. There's no shame in crying when you think about the person that was stolen from you as a toddler, right? She was pulled out of her thoughts when he walked back out of the washroom, fully clothed, and scowling. What could it hurt to tell him?

"Hiei...I'm sorry I got so defensive...I was just being stupid..." His scowl increased as she spoke, until he felt that he had to say something, "You're not stupid. I shouldn't pry into what you're feeling. It's not like we're mates." She shook her head sadly, "But you are only looking out for me. You deserve truth." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I was crying...I had a dream about my dad, and it reminded me of how much I miss him."

He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to his body as he could, he didn't say a word as he held her, words were not needed. He wouldn't criticize her for missing her dad, and she knew that. Their warm embrace was broken up by a loud knock on the door. Botan went to open it but Hiei beat her to it. They were greeted by the sly grin of Yusuke, smirking Kurama and three highly confused girls.

"Geeze took you long enough. What were you two doing?" Botan rolled her eyes at Yusuke, "We weren't doing anything pervert." Hiei went to where she was standing and wrapped an arm around her, hoping Kurama would get the message and leave with Yusuke. Of course, Kurama just ignored it to annoy him. "The girls want to go outside in the snow, seeing as the attack is tomorrow…"

"That's nice…" Obviously Hiei didn't really care for the snow, being a fire demon, but Botan on the other hand… "That's a great idea! I love the snow! Well….actually, I hate the snow…but I want to try something." She heard Hiei's groan and sensed what was coming, "But I don't like the snow! And we were gonna…" She raised an eyebrow at him and sighed, "No we weren't. Now grab a jacket." She walked over to the coat rack and tossed him his cloak, and pulled on her own winter coat. She pulled him out of the room, and led him downstairs and out into the snow where they got bombarded by snowballs.

* * *

Ha, there, updated! And such a cute, fluffy chappie too. Three guesses what Hiei meant by "But I don't like the snow! And we were gonna..."

1) do something innapropriate for this rating  
2) kiss and make up  
3) talk!

Guess which one! Review and I'll answer!


	10. Chapter 10

Botan threw her hands up and the snowballs stopped just inches from their faces, "Cool, I can stop the snow." She pushed her hand foreword and the snow flew back to the people who had thrown it. "That should come in handy during the battle, ne? I could just make a bunch of doplegangers out of snow, and sneak off."

She was enjoying this far too much, Hiei decided. Her powers weren't meant for finding ways to sneak off, although it would be interesting to see a dopleganger made of snow. "I'd like to see that." He whispered, not really aware that he'd said it out loud until Kurama started snickering at him.

"Me too, you should try it Botan! See how well it works, then maybe we'll have an easy fight tomorrow!" With Yukina's encouragement, and the demanding looks of everyone else, Botan sighed and concentrated her powers into making a dopleganger of herself.

"Oh wow! It looks exactly like you! Make another one!" Kuwabara's childish demands made Botan roll her eyes, and the dopleganger (now called d.g-Botan) giggled at him, "Sure thing Kazuma." The d.g-Botan raised her arms and a d.g-Hiei popped up out of the snow.

Hiei raised an eyebrow at the d.g-Hiei and gave d.g-Botan a questioning glance, which she responded to by smirking, "I'll have the doplegangers scout the woods incase there's any enemies." The real Botan grinned and bowed to d.g-Botan and grabbed onto Hiei's arm, leaving d.g-Hiei and d.g-Botan with the others as she made her way into the forest.

Once she was sure they were out of earshot, she burst out in a fit of giggles and turned to Hiei, "What do you think, how long can the doplegangers pass as us?" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, taking him completely by surprise, and waited for him to respond. "Ah, how sweet. A moment alone for the lovers. But not quite I guess."

Hiei and Botan spun around, looking for the space where the voice had come from when a second voice greeted their ears with a chilly embrace. "Now you shut up. That's my daughter and she is not that fire demon's lover!"

Botan recognized the voice before it even refered to her as his daughter, it was of course, her father. "D-dad? Is that you!" Two figures stepped out of a bush on her left and she almost cried. It was her father!

"Botan, get away from that vile thing right now." He seemed so cold, not at all like she remembered, "What are you talking about dad? Hiei's not vil…" She was cut off by a sharp backhand to her left cheek, perhaps leaving Hiei's immediate side had been a less than intelligent idea. "Don't you touch her!"

Hiei was bursting with rage, how dare he hit Botan! No body touches his love and gets away with it, related or not. "No, Hiei, calm down…" Her voice sent shivers down his spine, how could she tell him to calm down? That man, her father, comes out of no where and backhands her and she expects him to do nothing about it? Well that was not gonna happen!

"No Botan! He won't get away with hitting you. I don't care if he's your father." Amidst their arguing, her father had begun to laugh. As had his companion. "Calm down you two! I was just testing your loyalties. I wasn't about to just watch my daughter make kissy faces with some random demon."

* * *

It's a preview of more to come! I promise I'll update again this month for you!


End file.
